


Morning Coffee

by Felinafullstop



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: A little writing exercise I wanted to share.





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> "Trust is hard to come by. That's why my circle is small and tight. I'm kind of funny about making new friends." - Eminem

 

The cabin is secluded. God only knows, the location of the cabin, or anyone who knows where they are. It's quiet this early in the morning. Birds chirp off in the distance as the sun dapples break through the trees. B.A. and Murdock will be asleep for hours still.

 

Hannibal sits in an old folding chair on the porch of the cabin. The nylon and metal chair groans if he moves much, but it's comfortable: all of it, this place, the Cabin, the chair.

 

A fleeting thought of staying comes over his mind, and he knows that it's a fairy tale and he lets it vanish from a possibility faster than he believed it up. "Boss?" He turns to see Face in the doorway. He motions a hand to the younger man letting him know he can come out.

 

Twisting out the doorway Face walks forward with two cups of black coffee. "No sugar, but I put some powdered creamer in there." Face offers a coffee mug that reads 'worlds best mom- happy mothers day 1999' to him.

Hannibal takes the mug and smiles "Thanks, Face." He looks at Face's own mug that has of all things a happy face with the tongue sticking out, of course, that's the one he'd want.

 

"We gonna let them sleep in?"

 

Hannibal can only nod. "For now. We've gotta stay out of sight, and traveling during the daytime is more dangerous right now."

 

Face knows, he does, but voicing it makes Hannibal feel better to feel like he's got some control still.

 

"Where to next?" Face takes a drink of his coffee and keeps his eyes open and scanning around.

 

"That little place in the Dakotas," Hannibal says fondly with a smile.

 

"That place with the cafe with the amazing pancakes?" Face looks at him now. "That pretty waitress, what was her name? Aubree? Amanda?"

 

"Her name was Amy. B.A. got the brakes sorted out on the Van so we should be ready to roll around nightfall." He looks at Face. "We'll sleep in the van while B.A. and Murdock take the first watch, then we'll follow up."

 

Face nods "Sounds like a plan." He sighs gently head twisting around to look into the trees. Hannibal knows when the lieutenant is confused.

 

"Problems Templeton?" Serious question, for a serious answer.

 

"Just kinda tired of running, but I know why we have to." His hand palms down his face roughly. "Just not my idea of a good time ya know?" And those blue eyes turn on him. "Bored of the same old thing."

 

Hannibal nods "I know, me too." He sighs as well. "The last job was just so..." He trails off head shaking as if he can't manage word for it.

 

"Insane?" Face laughs "B.A. Fell right on his ass, I didn't think he'd recover, but there he was running across that damned parking lot."

 

"That piece of magic was Murdock." Hannibal smiled. "Told him to get up or he'd get a chopper EVAC." He chuckles.

 

"Gotta get a new radio." Face shakes his head. "I'm missing all the good stuff when that thing shorts out."

 

"Except the action," Hannibal says taking a sip of his coffee.

 

"Well, yeah." Face smiled brightly. "Who'd wanna miss that?" They fall into comfortable silence for the rest of the morning.


End file.
